Life Goes On
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: The re-uploaded version of Life Goes on. They may be older and they may be smarter but this is still Woodcrest, and there will never be a "normal" life in Woodcrest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright folks, this is the Re-Upload/Remake of Life Goes On. Now, as a writer you tend to reread your older stories and realize you made a few mistakes, so this isn't EXACTLY the same as the last. I fixed some grammatical errors, character screw ups, and the plot-holes in the story. So, hopefully you all enjoy it as you did the first one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

**Chapter one: Things never change**

The loud sound of the alarm woke a sleeping Huey Freeman. It was 7:20 am, he usually woke earlier than that, whether it was for another protest or trying to get to the bathroom before his idiotic brother. But today was different, it was the first day of school, high school to be specific, something he'd been dreading since the summer.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes together before looking at himself in the mirror, a 14-year-old mocha colored boy staring back at him. He looked over to the bed which was no farther than 4 feet from his where his little brother Riley, who is starting his final year in middle school, was still under the covers with a few strands of his braids poking out. Not wanting to wake the boy and start another fight for the bathroom, Huey tiptoed towards his drawer and grabbed his things for the bathroom.

"Huey?" the tired voice of another person groaned. "That you?"

"Yeah," he spoke lazily. "I'm just taking a shower, Grandad."

Robert Jebidiah Freeman, Huey and Riley's grandfather and guardian, made a sound of acknowledgment. "Make sure that other boy gets to school today," he spoke. "I don't need that nigga skipin' out on school anymore."

Ever since starting middle school, Riley had begun a ritual of not showing up the first day. Huey thought, as he often did of whatever his brother did, it was absolutely asinine to make a ritual of doing something he did more often than not throughout the year. He never really bothered to ask him about it, simply because he didn't care. Huey took his ten minute shower and didn't even bother to wake Riley, instead he just sat on the couch awaiting for the bus to arrive in his neighborhood.

"Today a man was arrested on several charges of serial assaults against black males throughout the past month," the anchorwoman spoke. "We questioned an eye witness to the scene, Uncle Ruckus, no relation."

Huey rolled his eyes as a pudgy black male with a lazy eye appeared on the screen. "I don't see why this made the news, niggas always been killin' niggas." Ruckus spoke. "It's their aggressive negro blood that drives them to murder other niggas, just like the monkeys in the jungle."

"Um, the attacker was white," the reporter informed him.

"White man arrested for beatin' on niggas?"

"That is correct."

"Well then why in the name of Jimmy Rebel was he arrested? Can't ya'll see the man was liberatin' this nation of those darkies? This man is an American hero. I cain't see why a white man was arrested for doin' such an act of justice to all those no good gorrilas!"

"Um sir, I'm black."

"You think I'm blind ya coon?" Ruckus asked him.

Huey decided he'd had enough and turned the TV off, settling for just lying on his back, however before he could get fully comfortable the sound of loud knocking forced him to get up.

"Hi Huey!" He was greeted by the always annoying voice of his neighbor, Jazmine Dubios. Every day she'd somehow know he was up around this time and come knocking on his door, if anything just to say hi. To say she was annoying was the understatement of the decade. "Ready for our first day as freshman in high school?"

"About as much as I'm ready for a lynchin'." Huey says glumly.

She rolls her eyes and walks in flopping on my couch.

"Where's Riley?"

"You know he doesn't go to school on the first day."

"Right," she nods her head. "Cindy's the same actually, by the way she called and said she's on her way."

Huey lets out a very audible groan, if there's anything he never felt like dealing with more than his brother in the morning, is that wannabe gangster white girl Cindy Mcpherson, or as C-Murder, as Riley referred to her. The epitome of a whigger, Cindy had somehow ingratiated herself into their little "group" that Huey wanted no part of. She was now over their house regularly, almost as much as Jazmine, and it all made Huey's days worse.

Over the years, Huey, although he never liked to admit it, had formed a pretty close bond with Jazmine. At first he saw her as the idiot child that didn't leave him alone, she'd grown up a little and he found her pretty tolerable, just not every morning. Besides, she was still a little princess at heart.

Another loud knock tears Huey from his thoughts and he opens the door once more, this time being greeted by another annoying voice.

"Wassup mah nigga!" Cindy lightly punched Huey in the chest. "Ya'll niggas up early as always. Where Reezy at?"

"He ain't getting up." Huey explains letting her into the house.

"He ain't?" she asks. "Why not?"

"I didn't wake him."

Cindy rolled her eyes and stormed up the stairs into the boy's bedroom. "C'mon Young Reez, time ta get yo black ass up!" Huey involuntarily hears her from downstairs.

"Ay, I'm tryna sleep ho."

"Get yo ass up! An I ain't no ho nigga!" she snaps, getting rather irritated.

"Nah I ain't getting up! Fuck outta mah room wit dat shit!" Riley yells.

"Stop bein' a little bitch!" Cindy yells. Next thing Huey hears is a barrage of what sounds like hard punches to the body.

"Come on! Quit playin wit me!" Riley yells.

"Aint nobody playin wit yo lazy ass!" Cindy says still hitting Riley.

"Ay!"

Another punch.

"Come on!"

Another punch.

"Why you tryna-"

A hard punch.

"Man we don't even go to da same skoo!"

A very hard punch.

"Iight! Stop hittin me damn! Ima get up." He finally gives in and in no time he's downstairs with the everyone else.

"Man ain't nobody tryna learn t'day," Riley grumbles. Jazmine snickers and pretends to whip Riley with an imaginary whip making the whipping sound making the younger Freeman flip her off. Suddenly a loud honking horn was heard outside the house.

"That's the bus," Jazmine says. "Let's hurry before it leaves."

The group leave the house and climbed onto the bus, sitting in their normal seats from last year, Jazmine and Huey in the very back and Cindy and Riley on the left. As the bus begins to move, Huey catches Cindy and Riley huddle close and whispering to one another.

"Iight man, the reason I want you up t'day is cuz I gat a little sumthin' planned fo us." Cindy says.

"It involve dat money?"

Cindy grins and nods and bumped fists with him. "Ed and Rummy said they goan be waitin' on us at dey place," Cindy explained. "It's quicker to get there from da skoo."

"Aha, I knew you didn't want ta come ta skoo ta learn nigga!"

"You're gonna get in trouble," Jazmine interjects.

"Not if we don get caught, like some otha nigga we know."

"Hey, I told you I didn't want to go 'hit a lick' on that poor old lady." Jazmine reminded them.

"Whateva, dis goan get us some real bank! Ain't dat right?" Cindy says.

"Hell yeah," Riley grinned.

Huey ignores the three of them and stares out the window at the little suburb town called Woodcrest. Even though he'd gotten used to things around here it still never truly felt like home to him. He found it tolerable, as he found many things, but he still yearned for the day he could up and leave the town. The bus soon pulls up to a stop as the teens get off, Riley and Cindy immediately begin to head in another direction.

"They're gonna get caught," Jazmine giggles. "Right?"

Huey doesn't say anything, which doesn't stop the mulatto girl from talking to him despite him obviously ignoring her. He never got why she was so persistent with him. He'd once thought she hinted to having a crush on him, but that had to have worn off by now, which was a good thing. The last thing he needed was her falling for him.

"First period, Algebra!" she says as excitedly as ever, looking over her schedule. "What's yours?" Huey sighs, they had already went over their schedules last week when they arrived in the mail, this was just her making excuses to talk to him again.

"Jazmine don't act stupid, it's not cute, you know we have the exact same schedule." he says. She giggles and says nothins, just skips right next to him on the way to their first class. The only thought that could cross the young boy's mind was;

_Things never change._

**A/N: So that's the re-uploaded version of chapter one. I plan on uploading one per week. So tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Wish it never existed? Until next time.**

**Feedback is love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Young Reezy runs this bitch**

"Ay, C-Murder,"

"Yo."

"Why we ain't just ask Ed ta pick us up from da crib?"

"Cuz all da shit we need is at dey crib," Cindy told him. "Plus I ain't feel like hearin' yo Grandad's mouth, you know how he is when they come over."

Riley nods in agreement as they continue heading towards the Wuncler Mansion, both making sure to mean mug every person they pass. Just as they were about to turn a corner a black Lamborghini pulls up aside them, at first the two pay no mind to the car, that is until an unmistakable siren began blaring from it.

"Shit..." Riley growled.

"Wassup?"

"It's a nark," he tells her. "Nigga been followin' us fo a few blocks." Cindy turns and sees a man wearing dark sunglasses in the car staring them down while another man in the car chews on a doughnut.

"I gat dis," Cindy smirked walking up to the car.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" one of them asked. "It's already passed nine."

"Nigga we ain't no kids," Riley says. "I'm 13, ya see thir-_teen. _Aint no kid right here."

"Wait a minute, you're Riley Freeman aren't you?" one of the narks takes off his glasses. "Your poster is all over the station's walls."

"So what?" Riley tried to shrug it off. "Aintchu niggas supposed to be spyin' on _important_?"

"Riley," Cindy says. "Stop being mean to the nice officer." The young Freeman arches an eyebrow at her, not only at the fact that she took the officer's side, but that she was speaking in a proper tone, something she hardly does.

"I'm sorry officers…..Mike and Steve." she says turning to the two spies. "We kind of missed the bus early, we're actually on our way to school now."

"Isn't Woodcrest High the opposite direction?"

"We don't go there, we go to a private school." C-Murph says. "And if you don't mind we're going to be late soon."

"Oh, sorry young lady."

"We didn't mean to hold you up. Have a nice day, and keep your little friend here out of trouble."

"Ay, fuck you ya punk ass nark!" Riley yells as he drives off. "Fuckin pussy." Cindy grins and starts walking again. "Ay man, how you do dat?"

"Do what?" she asks innocently.

"You know, get dat nark to belive you an shit."

"Shit I gat talent, ats how." Cindy answers. "Plus crackas like little "innocent" white girls like me."

"Innocent?" Riley snorts. "You almost as gangsta as I am." He gives her some dap as they finally arrive at the mansion. The two stop at the gate and ring their doorbell, which was the sound of a woman moaning loudly. "Hey, dey gots one of dem whore-bells."

"So gangsta," Cindy grins as the gates swing open. "Ya think Ed's pops in here?"

"Does it matter? Da nigga don't give a shit what Ed does." Riley reminds her as they walk up to the door. "Fuck we can show up wit five dead bodies and he won't even look our way." The door opens as Edward Wuncler III pokes his head out.

"Wassup lil niggas," he said looking around as if he were being watched. "Ya'll just on time." Cindy and Riley nod and walk into Ed's crib, noticing that his best man, Rummy, was already sitting on the couch sorting out bags.

"What dis all about?" Riley whispers to Cindy, who simply shrugs.

"Iight, so we been niggas for a while right? We tight, like family, like blood." Ed says to which Cindy and Riley make sounds of agreement. "Well, I figured since ya'll niggas got older, it's bout time ya'll start learnin' da game."

"Da game?"

"Yeah niggas, da game. See all dis skoo and learnin shit ain't goan get you where you need ta be in life." Ed explains. "I mean yea a nigga goan eventually get dat bread when he wat, thirty? And I know ya'll want ya'll money now, so I need ta turn ya'll on to what me an Rummy been doin since we were ya'll age."

"Man hurry up an get to da point," Cindy growled impatiently.

"Iight C-Murder," Ed said. "Rummy, gimme one o' dem bag." Rummy grabs a bag from the table tosses us a bag wit some white powder in it. It didn't take long for the teens to recognize it, well it didn't take Cindy long, Riley was still furrowing his brow as if to try and figure out what it was.

"I know dat ain't cocaine," Cindy said. "What we goan do wit dat?"

"Nigga ain't you seen Scarface befo'?" Rummy asked. "Ya'll niggas goan sell dis shit, fo' money."

"Sell? Ya'll mean we goan be some drug dealers?" Riley asked excitedly.

"See I remembered all dat shit yaw gat into coupla years back when yaw wuz sellin chocolate an shit an it gat me thinkin, if dese niggas can sell a buncha bullshit chocolate like dat, think of wat dey can do wit real shit! Ya feel me?" Ed said. "So I gat a lil bit ta test ya'll, see if ya'll cut out fo it."

"We cut out fo anythang," Cindy pat her chest proudly. "Ain't dat right Young Reezy?" Riley gives her an encouraging nod.

"Good," Ed said. "Thugnificent gat somemo' comin ya'll way iight?"

"Iight." Riley says. "We bout to make bank!"

"Ya'll niggas bettah make bank," Rummy said. "We ain't buy dis shit just fo ya'll either, we just cuttin ya'll in on some."

"I feel ya," Riley said. "So ya'll know any good spots to start wit?"

"Yeah, but we ain't tellin cuz dem is our spots," Rummy said. "You want a spot, you gotta make ya own." Riley laughs and takes the bag.

"C'mon C-Murder let's bounce," he says. "I guess we can go back to skoo."

"Ay hol' up," Ed tell me. "Ya'll goan need ta get back into skoo right?"

* * *

"So tell me again," a woman behind a front desk spoke. "Exactly where were these two?"

"Bitch, I said it five times already!" Ed yelled. "We wuz at da early mornin show at da titty bar an we ran a lil late iight?!"

"And what were you doing with a 13 year old boy and a 14 year old girl at a titty bar?" the woman asks.

"Cuz we wanted ta see some titties, duh!" Rummy chimed in. "Me, Ed, Reezy an C-Murder wanted ta see some mutha fuckin double D titties!"

"Yeah!" Cindy said.

Everyone in the front office turned to look at the front desk as the four "gangsters" turned to look back at them. "The fuck ya'll lookin' at?!" they all four yelled.

"Ok, Riley and Cindy you go on to class. I'll inform your teachers." the front office woman sighed.

Cindy and Riley walked past the desk and towards their classes. Wuncler High School was actually K-12 school, with the middle school being on the other side of the building. As Riley began heading that way he overheard the front office woman say "Umm can I get any verification of you all at the-"

"Bitch, I swear to God if you utter one more mutha fuckin word I will punch the teeth out yo mouth!" Ed yelled before looking at her. "Actually, you gat a pretty little mouth. You wanna make a thousand dollars?" As he began rubbing the woman's lips, and she giggled, Riley and Cindy rolled their eyes and turned to head into the school.

"I see you afta skoo Reezy," Cindy said bumping fists with him. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"Shit you know me." he says as they walk their separate ways. As he walks down to the middle school, a big wicked grin spreads across his face. "Young Reezy 'bout to run dis bitch."

**A/N: Yo. So this is the next chapter, I did say I'd wait a week, but since these were two short chapters I decided to put up the other one as well. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Huey's still Huey**

First period had just begun and Huey already wanted to crawl back into his bed. The moment he walked into class and saw the teacher he'd be seeing at the beginning of the day, he knew there would be a major problem. Her name was Ms. Morgan, and she was everything he hated in a teacher. Overly happy and too nosy, just like Jazmine.

"Okay, so that's a little bit about me. Who'd like to go next?" She began class wanting everyone to introduce themselves. As if on cue, Jazmine immediately raised her hand like an eager little girl.

"Hello, my name is Jazmine Dubois, I'm 14 years old and I'm absolutely in love with the color pink, it goes so well with me. Also I'm the easiest person to get along with, I want to make a lot of friends here." Jazmine smiled broadly. "Oh, and I'm not white. I'm actually bi-racial, my daddy's black and my mommy's white." She pointed directly at the young black boy sitting next to her with his face buried into a book. "And this is my best friend Huey."

"Excuse me?" Huey arched an eyebrow. "Since when have I been your best friend?"

"Since four years ago," Jazmine giggled. "Silly." Huey rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

"Thank you Ms. Dubois, that was wonderful. Who would like to go next?" Ms. Morgan asked. "How about you Huey?"

Huey waved her off. "No thanks," he said. "Half the kids in here know me already, we went to the same middle school."

"It's still customary to introduce yourself." The irritating teacher pestered. Huey sighed and close his book loudly.

"Fine," he began. "My dominantly white class I am Huey Freeman and before you ask yes I am related to Riley Freeman, unfortunately. I live with my Grandad Robert Freeman, if you don't piss me off you'll live to become sophomores next year." He sat back down and continued reading where he left off.

"Ohhh-kay," Ms. Morgan spoke. "Who would like to-"

"Wat's crackin niggas?" The door burst open revealing Cindy. "Sorry I came late, but da office shoulda notified you of da reason by now."

"Okay, umm since you just came in why not introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Morgan offered. Cindy gave her a 'bitch please' look, but then shrugged and turned toward the rest of the class.

"Iight fo ya'll dat don't know, mah name's Cindy Mcpherson, mah niggas call me C-Murder. I chills wit Young Reezy, ats mah ride or die nigga, an I don't take any kind of shit. You wanna be koo wit me den I gat three rules; one: don't be a hater, two: don't fuck wit mah money cuz I don't play wit dat, and three: do not under any circumstances be fake wit me cuz I don't fucks wit fake people, especially fake bitches. I'd hate ta fuck you up. Abide by dese rules, and we ain't gat no problem." And with that Cindy took her seat next to Jazmine.

"Wow, okay." Ms. Morgan sighed. "Moving right on."

"Hey Cindy, I'm surprised you came back so early." Jazmine said. "What did Ed want?"

"He wanted me an' Reezy ta start gettin' on tap wit da game," Cindy explained. "Nothin' too serious."

"The game? What game?" Jazmine asked. "I wanna play a game!"

"No you don't," Huey warned. "Not this game at least."

"How you goan tell a gurl wat she want?" Cindy asked.

"Jazmine, do you even know what "the game" is?" Huey asked putting his book down. Jazmine shook her head no resulting in Huey rolling his eyes. "It's basically being a full on gangsta," Huey explained. "Dealing drugs, makin a whole lot of money, going to jail, and then ending up getting killed in the end. Haven't you seen Scarface?"

Jazmine gasped and turned to Cindy. "And you and Riley are doing that?"

"Yup, it's koo though, cuz me an' Reezy done been in dis type of thing befo'," Cindy explained. "Plus we done seen all da gangsta movies so we straight, we ain't goan get killed."

"Well, if you're sure." Jazmine said.

"Man, you and Riley gonna end up back in juvie for this shit." He thought about it. "On second thought, go right ahead. Those were the best eight months of my life."

"Err u go again!" Cindy yelled. "Always hatin' on a nigga! You need ta get yo own, damn!"

"Whatever, just don't come to me like ya'll did last time." Huey said. "And Jazmine unless you want to end up in juvie with them, I suggest you stay out of it."

Jazmine nodded. "Hey Huey, you know what?" she asked. "We should go to that new ice cream shop after school! I heard they've got the best strawberry ice cream. It could be just the two of us." That last part made Jazmine blush slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Cindy.

"Aww, I see whats up now," she said slyly. "Ya'll two goin' out? Tryna be alone I see."

Huey froze, put his book down, and turned to Cindy. "Excuse me," he said. "I could have sworn you said Jazmine and I were dating?"

"Ah, tryna keep it on da down low?" Cindy said. "I feel ya on dat."

Jazmine's blush was getting deeper as she sank in her seat while Cindy and Huey were being heard by pretty much the whole class.

"Look Cindy, I don't know what you're on right now but Jazmine is awell I don't think I'd say friend rather than-"

"Girlfriend," Cindy finished his sentence. "It's koo Huey, I know errthang." Huey looked as if he were about to explode and opened his mouth to refute her claims.

"Umm guys?" Jazmine squeaked out.

"Come on nigga, you ain't gat ta hide it from me." Cindy said.

"There's nothing to hide!" Huey yelled.

"Aw I see, Huey man I thought we wuz bettah dan that." Cindy said. "Cain't even trust ya own nigga wit a secret."

"Guys!" Jazmine said louder forcing both Huey and Cindy to look at her. "The entire class is listening to you." Indeed, everyone in the class had forgotten about the introductions and were staring right at the arguing teens, even Ms. Morgan.

"The fuck ya'll lookin at?" Cindy growled. Huey sighed and decided to get back to reading his book.

"So, are we on for ice cream?"

"Whatever, I guess." Huey told her, mostly just to tune her out. But truth be told, ice cream did sound nice and hanging out with the idiotic girl didn't sound too bad. _Yeah right. _He thought bitterly.

"So how long ya'll been datin'?" Cindy giggled. Huey let out a frustrated growl as Jazmine sighed and buried her face into her hands.

* * *

"Man why ya'll always gatta say sumthin to a nigga?!" Riley Freeman yelled as he stood on his desk. "I told you dat I came in late cuz I wuz wit mah niggas!"

"Yes I understand, what I wanted to know is what you were doing with them." Riley's teacher, Mr. Mustang, groaned. "It's a simple question."

"Nigga I ain't no snitch if dats wat you thinkin'!" the younger Freeman yelled. "Matta o' fact, you don't even need ta know what I been doin', nigga get outa mah business!"

"Riley, I'm not afraid to give you detention on the first day if you continue to use profanity in my class."

"Oh, so now nigga is a cuss word?!" Riley yelled. "See dats whats wrong witchu crackas now! Ya'll always gatta take sumthin from a nigga, well at ain't how it go wit me, Young Reezy don't gatta take shit from some teacher!"

"That's it, three days detention!" Mustang yelled. "Sit down!"

"Man fuck you and yo detention!" Riley yelled throwing a notebook he got from a kid sitting next to him and hitting the teacher directly in the face.

"You want more days?!" Mustang yelled. "How about a week?!"

"Eat mah dick nigga!" Riley yelled grabbing the front of his pants.

"That's it, I'm calling the office!"

"While you at it you can call yo daughter an tell her dat ima be ova dere tonight!" Riley laughed. "Tell her Young Reezy goan give her somethin' nice!"

"You leave my Samantha out of this!" Mustang yelled his face getting redder and redder. "Get out! Get out of my class now!"

"Man whateva," Riley said. "I ain't even 'posed ta be hur in da first place, shit messing wit mah routine." And with that Riley flipped Mr. Mustang off and stormed out the class as the teacher fiercely dialed the office number.

* * *

"I figured I'd be saying this," Huey sighed to himself as he walked down towards his locker. "So far in the first three periods, high school ain't no different than middle school. It still sucks."

"There you go again," Jazmine said opening her locker. "You always got to find a way to bring everybody down."

"It's not like I'm trying to." Huey said.

"Mmhm, same old Huey," Jazmine giggles. "Why are you always so down? Is it because you've never dated before?"

Huey held in his blush and slammed his locker. "Yeah that's completely it," he said sarcastically. "Even if I was looking to date some one there's not a single female in this entire town that I can stand to look at twice."

"Yep, that's it isn't it?" Jazmine grinned. "Well Huey you're never gonna have a girlfriend with your attitude."

"Jazmine, enough." Huey said. "I don't want a girlfriend."

"Oh…." Jazmine gave him a smug look. "So you swing _that _way, eh? I guess Riley was right about you."

"I'm not gay either!" Huey hissed. "Jesus Jazmine!"

Jazmine was holding in her laughter as she lightly punched Huey in the arm. "I'm just kidding," She pat him where she'd punched. "Let's get to class."

"Fine, but I'm not walking with you." Huey told her. "People might get the wrong idea or something, it seems they already have."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Geez, you act like everyone is as judgmental as you are," she said. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal, even if we were dating."

Huey stopped walking as Jazmine gave him a little wink and skipped to class.

_What the hell was that about?_

**A/N: Not much to say here, you know what to do. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jazmine and Huey sittin in a tree…..**

"Hey ain't someone missin' from dis group?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I ain't seen Reezy since we got to skoo'."

"Damn, that's the only name you've been saying all day." a kid from their 5th period hollered. "Go on ahead and suck his dick already."

Cindy arched an eyebrow at the kid. "Well, I thought nobody was gonna challenge me t'day." She smirked and began cracking her knuckles. "You get to be da first idiot C-Murder fucks up." The kid looked scared as Cindy grabbed onto his collar and slammed her fist into his face.

"Heehee, she's never going to change is she?" Jazmine laughed as Cindy began beating the poor kid senseless.

"I doubt it," Huey said not paying attention to the screams.

"But you gotta love her," Jazmine added.

"Love?! Who said anything about love?" Huey seemed quite rattled.

"Umm, are you alright?" Jazmine gave him a disturbed look.

"Yeah." Huey kept his composure. "Just a little lightheaded today, the first day of school was so bad it's messing with me." Jazmine gave her a weird look as Cindy returned to her seat, her shirt covered in blood that didn't belong to her.

"Nigga you lucky I don't whoop yo ass again fo stanin' mah shirt!" Cindy yelled at the bawling boy, turning back to her friends. "Anyway, like I was saying, where Reezy at?"

"Probably suspended, you know Riley."

"I actually did hear about an 8th grader causing a lot of trouble this morning."

"Man if dat nigga gat his ass suspended on da first day den he must be on mega butt!" Cindy said. "Seriously, who gets suspended on da first day?"

"Riley." Both Jazmine and Huey told her.

The bus finally came to a stop in front of Huey's house, as the trio got off the bus and walked up to the door, Huey opened it, only to dodge his airborne brother that had flown out the door and onto the pavement. His shirt was off and his pants were down lower than normal, exposing his bruised posterior.

"Grandad!" Riley yelled scrambling up. "It ain't mah fault mane!"

"The hell it ain't boy!" Robert yelled appearing in front of the door, belt in hand. "Now get yo ass ova here!" He grabbed Riley and proceeded to whip his ass in front of the three amused adolescents.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Riley cried at each whelp.

"The hell wrong witchu? Cussin out a teacher on da first day?!" Robert hollered, not letting up. "Gat yo ass suspended fo a week! Nigga is you crazy?"

"Dat nigga provoked me!" Riley cried as the belt continued connecting with his behind. Eventually, Robert got tired and walked into the house greeting Jazmine and Cindy who were standing in the doorway.

"Hey cutie pies how was the first day of high school?" he asked nicely.

"Good." Jazmine responded.

"Shit, it was iight." Cindy shrugged.

"What about you boy?" Robert asked, his tone not as nice. "Hope you ain't torture nobody wit yo speeches."

"No Grandad," Huey said in monotone.

"Good," Robert told him. "Riley, get yo ass in the house in thirty minutes or I'll be back!" He slammed the door as Riley got to his feet.

"Man dats some ol' bullshit," he said wiping his tears. "Punk ass teacher gat me suspended cuz I said nigga in class."

"Now dats petty," Cindy agreed nodding her head. "It's a sad day in America when a nigga cain't even say nigga anymo'."

Jazmine giggled as Huey arched a confused eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Them," Jazmine pointed to the two wannabe gangsters. "Don't you think it's suspicious of how Cindy _always _agrees with Riley?"

"No." Huey was still confused, he really couldn't see what she was getting at.

"Oh Huey, you sure can be pretty clueless sometimes," Jazmine rolled her eyes. "When it comes to anything to do with love, you're hopeless!"

"Wait, what's love got to do with Cindy and…." Huey trailed off and narrowed his eyes. "You can't be serious."

"It's obvious!" Jazmine argued. "I mean who agrees that much with anybody? Even when they're clearly wrong? And Cindy isn't as stupid as Riley, she's just trying to get on his good side."

"Seriously, Cindy?" Huey asked her. "I mean I just can't imagine her liking anyone like that, and Riley, I know my own brother. There's absolutely no way."

"I'm telling you Freeman," Jazmine waved a finger. "Just you wait, give it a year or two and you'll see. They'll be holding hands and sneaking kisses in no time." Huey shrugged and was about to go in when Jazmine suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Uh uh," she said. "Remember we're supposed to hang out today!"

Huey was kinda ashamed to say it totally forgot about it, not that he nearly blew off Jazmine again, but he's usually much more competent than that.

"Uh…."

"Nope. You're not getting out of this!" Jazmine said. "Let's go!"

Huey sighed dramatically and decided to give up, hell he didn't even want to go in the house because no doubt his grandad was gonna make him do some stupid chore that he didn't feel like doing.

"Ay C-Murder," Riley spoke up when he finally composed himself. "Whatchu spill some Kool-Aid on yo shirt?"

"Nah nigga," Cindy said. "Dis blood. I had to beat some rowdy cracka ass."

"Aw shit, you smashed 'em?!" Riley grinned excitedly. "Damn I wish I wuz dere. I woulda been like 'nigga dats mah nigga C-Murder you fuckin wit'. West side, blood gang!" They both began laughing and throwing up their made up gang signs when a black hummer pulled up into a driveway.

"Ain't dat Ed's car?" Cindy asked. "Sho is, what he want?"

Riley shrugged at her as Ed approached them.

"Yo," he said bumping their fists.

"Wats crackin?" Rummy greeted behind him. "Yaw gat ta sellin yet?"

Cindy and Riley noticed both the white men smelled strongly like weed, actually Ed had a blunt perched on his ear.

"Yaw blowin?" Riley asked.

"Yeah nigga," Ed said. "We bout ta get buttahed!"

"Lemme hit dat shit," Riley asked. "I ain't neva tried weed befo' but all da gangsta niggas do it!"

"Man I dunno," Rummy said. "Look like yo Grandad done already tore in ya."

"Man fuck Grandad lemme hit da weed," Riley begged. "Come on."

"Shit here den, take dis whole blunt," Ed handed him the blunt on his ear. "We ain't want nothin' fo real, just wanted to check in on you niggas. Hit mah phone when ya'll get ta sellin." Both men got into the car and sped off down the street, leaving Riley holding the thick blunt in his hand.

"So we goan hit it?" Cindy asked noticing Riley was looking a little unsure now. "Cuz if ya scared-"

"Bitch I ain't scared!" Riley growled defensively.

"Nigga you da one dat wanted ta hit so bad!" Cindy accused. "You actin' like a pussy right now, give me a lighter and I'll light it up right now!"

"I ain't gat no lighter!" Riley said thinking for a second. "But we do gat matches in da garage."

"Let's roll den," Cindy gave him a sly smirk. "Unless you scared."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later, now come on!" Cindy grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to the garage.

* * *

Elsewhere Huey and Jazmine were currently on their outing, Huey refused to call it a date no matter how much Jazmine insisted.

"Ooo," Jazmine licked her lips. "They've got strawberry banana float, with chocolate sauce!"

"Jazmine, I will not begin to tell you how much sugar you'll be taking in," Huey said. "And knowing you, you really don't need anymore sugar. Just get me a regular vanilla."

"Vanilla is so...you, Huey." Jazmine giggled.

Huey narrowed his eyes at her, for some strange reason he felt that he should have been offended by that.

"May I take your order?" the voice of the worker broke him from his thoughts.

"Umm well I'd like the strawberry cruise," Jazmine sounded like a child. "Any my friend will have a plain vanilla."

"Alright, that'll be seven fifty." The lady said extending her hand.

Huey nearly threw up, since when has ice cream cost more than a dollar? Just as he was about to complain Jazmine interrupted by saying, "Huey I only have five dollars."

"That's okay," Huey sighed not wanting to spend the last of his allowance his grandad gave him. "I'll pay for it."

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet?" the lady cooed. "Being a gentleman and all, girl you don't find many guys like that nowadays. You'd better hold on to him."

Jazmine, again, blushed and smiled a little bit as Huey scowled. They got their ice cream and headed to the outside tables as Huey began ranting "This is stupid, ice cream costing more than a dollar," he spat staring at his treat. "I mean I understand that she got a pretty big, and calorie filled, treat but even so, this is a little much to pay for frozen milk. Hell, my little ass cone cost almost as much as a bucket from Kroger. I-"

"Huey," Jazmine softly spoke, interrupting his rant.

"What?"

"Umm, do you really think we look...cute together?" she asked.

Huey felt the blush creep up on his cheeks, forcing him to hide it with his palm. "What does it matter?" he snapped a little harsher than intended.

"Nothing," Jazmine sounded disappointed, then her tone suddenly picked up. "It's just, well this isn't the first time we've heard this."

"So?" Huey asked. "Yesterday wasn't the first time I saw grandad naked, that doesn't mean I'm all the sudden gay."

"Completely irrelevant," Jazmine informed him. "But I'm being serious, you don't remember last year when we were voted the cutest couple?"

Huey clenched his teeth together, so that's where all the rumors started. "Mmhm," Huey said trying to concentrate on his overpaid ice cream.

"Huey, can you at least look at me?" Jazmine pleaded, tugging on his sleeve.

Huey sighed and gave in turning his red face towards her, it was then he noticed that Jazmine was close, too close. She was so close that her nose was like an inch from his.

"Ummm…." Huey said obviously uncomfortable. "You're definitely in my personal sp-"

"I mean _everybody _says it, even your brother." Jazmine said ignoring him. "Even Mr. Freeman, even _my _daddy."

"A-And?" Huey asked. "Haven't we already had this conversation where I explained that you're not supposed to believe something just because everyone else does?"

"Well, it isn't _just _'everyone else'." Jazmine said softly.

"What are you-" before Huey could finish his question Jazmine had put her lips onto his. It took a moment for Huey to comprehend exactly what was going on, when he finally figured it out his nigga instincts, something Huey knew that even he possessed, that made him push her away.

Jazmine stared at him like he just stabbed her in the chest and twisted the knife. Tears were threatening to flow from her eyes as she started to sniff slightly.

"W-What..." he said unable to find the correct words. "Uh…." Huey wasted no time and quickly ran out of the shop, leaving Jazmine behind undoubtedly crying on her own.

**A/N: I realized how bad this chapter was written, misspellings, bad grammar, ugh! I hope I did better. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's complicated**

Huey sighed at the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket for the sixth time that hour. He didn't even bother to look at his caller ID anymore, he knew exactly who was texting him. "Huey!" Robert called coming from the kitchen. "You seen yo brother?"

"Not since I came back," Huey said, actually paying attention. He'd been wondering where Riley was himself since he got back.

"That boy is gonna get it from me!" Robert growled. "Think he can undermine my authority? Shoot, he gat another thing comin'." And with that he returned to the kitchen leaving the young teen alone once again.

While he sat by himself on the couch, he found that his lips were still tingling. He kept finding his fingers touching his lips, the ones that were locked with his mulatto friend not too long ago. Usually, the logical Huey Freeman would brush this off like it was nothing, it wasn't a real secret that Jazmine had a bit of a crush on him, but interestingly enough this didn't feel like "nothing" to him. And that was alarming.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself. "This is Jazmine Dubois, the exact opposite of you. That same naiive, annoying little princess from next door." He really needed to clear his head, which was impossible if his phone kept vibrating every two minutes.

"Damn it," he growled, finally snatching it from his pocket. He was quite surprised when it was not Jazmine who's name appeared on the small screen, but a name he hadn't seen in a while. Huey pressed the receive button and a familiar "Wassup mah brotha!" was heard from the phone.

"Ceasar?" Huey asked sounding genuinely surprised. "Is that you?"

"Who else?"

"Shit, how've you been?"

"Well you know how it is, living all the way in Florida and all." Ceasar said. "Anyways I got some undoubtedly great news. I be comin' back yo!"

"Seriously?!" Huey felt a smile creep on his face for the first time in a while. "When?"

"I dunno, end of the semester maybe, Moms is still working on that." Ceasar said. "I mean, I still need to get my credits so I won't like fail or anything."

"This is great news," Huey sounded relieved. "We need another free thinker here. Hell with Riley and Cindy's getting dumber by the day and Jazmine being…..well Jazmine I've really been livin' in hell."

Ceasar laughed a little bit. "Jazmine still drive your ass crazy, huh?" he laughed. "Anyway I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later."

"Alright man," Huey hung the phone up. Though he didn't show it, he was so elated he almost began the celebratory booty dance….almost. Just as he was about to get back to doing nothing, the door suddenly burst open.

"Where ya'll been at?" Huey stared at Cindy and Riley, who looked as if they had just woke up from a funny dream. "Grandad's been looking for you Riley."

"Nigga we gets high," Cindy dragged out her last word. Her eyes were barely open and completely red, as were Riley's, not to mention both of them were giggling uncontrollably. It didn't take long for Huey to realize what was going on here.

"Damn, Grandad gonna whoop your ass when he sees you like this."

"Nigga, I don't give a fuck!" Riley laughed. "I'm too high ta give a fuck!"

"Nigga, you too close ta me right now," Cindy said pushing Riley slightly still laughing. Riley laughed and swung at her like he was going to hit her. "Aw I see you tryna square up?" Cindy asked pulling up her baggy pants. "Come on den, let's box nigga." Both began pretend fighting with one another, making Huey slap his forehead. He really needed something to get away from this, anything.

"Huey?" A voice came from the door that was already open. "Are you home?"

_Shit, I didn't mean that literally._ Huey thought holding his hand up for her to see.

"Hey," she said stepping into the house. "Um…well I'm not sure you got my messages or not…"

_She knows I did, she sent like 20 of them, _Huey wanted to say.

"Look, we need to…..you know….talk," Jazmine looked rather determined, something Huey rarely saw from her. It looked like she really meant business, and that sort of scared the young black teen.

"Right," he said as he heard a loud crash. He looked over his shoulder to see Cindy laughing at Riley who had fragments of a vase on his cornrows.

"Nigga you buttahed!"

"What the hell was that noise!" Robert's voice came from upstairs. Time to go.

"Come on," Huey said grabbing Jazmine by the hand.

The two walked down the road, not saying anything to one another. Eventually they found themselves at Huey's favorite spot under the big tree. He settled for having their little talk in his spot, and sat down under the tree.

"Well?" Now Jazmine sounded rather annoyed, like she has the right to be.

"Well?" Huey repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"So you're gonna make me start?" Jazmine crossed her arms. "Fine. Huey, as I'm sure I've made it quite obvious, I like you. I have for a while now actually, since we were ten."

"Obviously."

Jazmine shot him a glare, and continued on. "I never said anything because I didn't think it was a big deal, plus it's not as if you liked me back at the time. But then I noticed how everyone said we'd make a good couple and even Cindy, who knows our personalities are opposite, even thought we were dating. It got me thinking-"

"We all know how that works out."

"I'm being serious Huey," Jazmine whined. "I'm just saying, I know why I did what I did at the ice cream shop. I like you, and I...wanna try."

Once she concluded her sentence, Huey didn't say anything or do anything. He just remained still, his eyes staring up at the blue sky as if he weren't paying any attention.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Look Jazmine," Huey sighed. "I…well I'm not even sure what I want to say right now."

"Let's start with the kiss," Jazmine suggested. "Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna throw up because of it?"

"I didn't hate it," Huey responded slowly. "But I don't know if liked it either."

"Ugh!" The mulatto groaned. "You're impossible you know that? Can't I get a straight answer?"

"Can I get a straight question?" Huey mentally slapped himself, since when did he act like such a brat?

"You'll never change," Jazmine shook her head. "Look, nothing has to be offficial or anything like that, heck I'm not so sure how to go about this either. But I _do _know I like you, whether it be temporary or something more, and I felt I had to get that out in the open."

"Yep, classic Jazmine." Huey said. "Always speaking before thinking."

"Huey, I actually _did _think this time," Jazmine snarled. "Are you implying I'm stupid?"

"Maybe."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't know what even makes me to feel the way I do about you," her face then turned into a serious expression. "Just promise me you'll at least think about what I just said. Please?"

Huey wanted to say "No," but his heart was taking over his brain, besides if there was one thing Huey Freeman never did it was lie to Jazmine Dubois. And he was definitely gonna think this over, if anything to understand how this even happened.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." he said softly. "But don't get your hopes up."

Jazmine smiled and nodded. "This actually went better than I expected, I kinda thought you'd reject me of top," she said. "Probably saying something along the lines of 'Jazmine you know I would date you but you're half white and it would be like spitting on the face of my cotton picking ancestors' or something like that." Huey just stared at his friend, asking himself how she even comes up with this stuff.

"Oh I almost forgot," Huey turned to look at her. "Ceasar's coming back."

"Really?" Jazmine asked excitedly, aside from Huey, Cesear was her best male friend. "It feels like ages since the last time I've seen him! I'll be nice to have him around again."

Huey nodded his head in agreement and leaned his back on the tree.

More silence engulfed the of them, they just sat, not moving and not making any sounds, watching as the sun began setting. _What a perfect sunset,_ Jazmine thought, looking at Huey from the corner of her eye. _It kinda feels romantic, with Huey being here and all. _She felt her hand slowly begin to move closer to his, before he abruptly spoke up.

"We should get going," Huey said. "Grandad's probably done with Riley about now."

"Aw, can't we watch the sunset?" Jazmine pleaded.

"You can. I'm going home." Huey said getting up. He soon felt a hand quickly grab his, he sighed and looked to see Jazmine giving him the best pleading puppy dog face she could make, and it was a pretty damn good one. The way her bottom lip quivered made Huey's chest feel tighter, an unfamiliar feeling.

"Please?" she asked in a sweet voice. "It won't be long." Huey tried his best but eventually he could not win against such a face.

"What's up with those eyes of hers?" Huey muttered to himself, sitting back down. He's never thought of them other than regular old eyes, but now they looked...he really couldn't think of a word. This whole relationship thing was messing with Huey's head, that's all.

Jazmine scooted as close as she could to Huey without making him feel uncomfortable, she also never let go of his hand. _Maybe I can get away with getting a bit closer,_ she thought. _Ohh, I could lay my head on his shoulder. _She scooted a little closer and began to slowly lean toward him.

"Jazmine?" Huey suddenly spoke up, making the teenage girl jump.

"W-Wha?" she asked.

He gave her a warning look. "Don't tell anyone about this alright? Well I'm not sure what 'this' is but…..just don't tell anyone about what happened. Especially not Cindy, she runs her mouth too much."

Jazmine nodded, Huey turned back to the sunset. She decided to give up her attempts at getting closer and settled for watching such a beautiful sight with her crush. Once it finally ended, Huey abruptly stood up, with Jazmine still holding his hand.

"Wanna walk home together?"

"Well we're next door neighbors so I don't see why I-"

"You know what I mean!" Huey rolled his eyes and began down the hill, finally noticing that he was still holding hands with her.

"You never let go of my hand."

"Umm, sorry am I being too pushy?"

"No," Huey shook his head. "You're being Jazmine."

She giggled and kept a hold of his hand as they continued down the path to their respective households, she blushed when she thought she felt him gently squeeze her hand. Or maybe that was her imagination. It didn't take long for them to reach the front of her doorstep, and once they did neither one of them made and move to let the other's hand go.

"Um, you can let go of my hand now." Huey finally said.

"Huh? Oh right yeah…." Jazmine said letting go and walking to open her door. "Um, see you tomorrow?"

Huey nodded as just as he was about to turn away Jazmine grabbed him by the collar and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hope that helps with your decision." She said softly before closing the door.

Huey just sat there with a blank look on his face. _What the hell is with that girl? _He thought. He stayed frozen like that for a while, and might have stayed that way for the rest of the night had Robert not called "Huey! Get yo ass in here boy!" Huey quickly obeyed his grandfather and walked in to find Riley on the couch asleep.

"You didn't hit him?" Huey asked.

"I did, over and over again." Robert said. "But he just kept laughin'! What's wrong wit dat boy? Mabey I didn't put my back into it."

"And Cindy?"

"Huh? Oh she went home a while ago." Robert eyed him slightly. "Where you been at?"

"I was with Jazmine watching the sunset." Huey said, quickly cursing himself for his choice of words. "But it wasn't a-"

"Oh, like a date." Robert smirked.

"No Grandad, Jazmine and I don't go out."

"Really? I thought ya'll were." Robert shrugged his shoulders. "Shoot, ya'll might as well be joint at the hips, truth be told I thought we were gonna have to start talking about not making babies in my house."

"W-What?" Huey nearly yelled. "Grandad, come on! When have I ever even shown any signs that I like her?"

"Never." Robert answered with another shrug. "But then again, yo ass don't share signs of affection towards anyone." Huey growled and hurried to his room. "Just keep it in yo pants boy!" Robert yelled after him. "If Tom eva find out ya'll done it, you'll be out on da street cuz I ain't gettin' in trouble fo dat."

Huey slammed his door and flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He then took out his cellphone and looked at his default picture. It was one that Riley had taken on his 14th birthday where Huey, who looked rather annoyed, was sitting next to Jazmine with her arms around him and a party hat on giving the peace sign.

_Jazmine and Huey, _Was the last thought he had before turning off his phone.

**A/N: New Chapter. Good chapter? Good chapter. Why am I talking like an idiot? Oh well, until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Study date**

The chilling air and fallen leaves signaled that is was late already late November in Woodcrest. The streets were clear and it was dead silent during most days, people simply preferred not to be outside during the colder weather, not even the Freemans.

"What are you doing up so early?" Huey inquired to his younger brother brother, currently lounging around on the couch in his brand new gear that he obtained with not-so-honest money.

"Nigga, cuz I am. The fuck does it got to do wit you?" Riley spat as he surfed the channels. "Why are you up, nigga?"

"I'm a morning person," Huey simply told him. "And you have just ruined my usually quiet mornings."

"Fuck you," Riley flipped him off.

Huey rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, taking the remote from Riley and looking through the channels.

"Ay! Nigga gimme da remote, I had it first!" The younger Freeman growled, trying to take it back.

"I'm not watching your bullshit," Huey said. "It's too early for that."

"But I had it first!" Riley complained. "Ima tell Grandad!"

"Tell 'em." Huey shrugged.

"Come on quit playin wit me!"

"I ain't playing with you."

Riley jumped up and launched at Huey who tossed the remote in the air, did a back-flip off the couch and roundhouse kicked Riley back into his spot while the remote landed back in his hands.

"Ow! Wait 'til I go to dis karate camp dis summer!" Riley threatened, clutching his stomach. "Den we goan see who get da remote next time!" He then looked at his shirt and groaned loudly. "Aw man, you gat yo dusty ass footprint on mah new beeder." He got up, grumbling curses, and headed to change his clothes right as Huey's phone went off.

"Why are you calling me this early?" Huey rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a life?"

"Huey I need some serious help!" Jazmine whined on the other end. "This physics homework is too hard!"

"You're still working on that?" The young African American arched an eyebrow. "Wasn't it supposed to be turned in Thursday? It's the weekend now."

"I asked for an extension," Jazmine groaned. "Ugh, Physics sucks! Anyone who has an A in that class is either a super nerd or has no life and has dedicated it to studying this crap!"

"I have an A."

"Oh." Jazmine giggled a bit. "Anyway, can you come over and help me?"

"No."

"What? It's not like you have anything better to do."

"I have better things to do than dealing with you."

"Huey," And now the whining. "Please, just for a little while? I _really _need to get this done."

Huey sighed and stood up from his cough. "Fine, I'll be over in five minutes."

"Bout time, I was waitin' on you ta get off da TV!" Riley yelled coming down the steps holding his Playstation 3. Huey rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack off the coat rack, now he had a reason to leave.

"Boy where you goin'?" Robert asked from the kitchen, where he was in his boxers. "It's 9 am, ain't nobody trying to deal with you this early."

"I'm just going to the Dubios'," Huey replied. "Jazmine needs help with her homework."

"Right, homework." Robert narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing spoon at Huey. "I'm sure ya'll be doin' homework while Mr. and Mrs. Dubois aren't home."

"I didn't know that," Huey tried opening the door, but Robert acted quickly and snatched him by wrist with his belt.

"Nuh uh!" he said. "Nope can't have it, ya'll ain't studying in an empty house where ya'll could be doin anything for who knows how long!" Riley suddenly erupted in laughter.

"Grandad you crazy!" he cackled. "Huey ain't goan get shit from nobody, especially not Jazmine! I mean yeah she gat some nice titties fo a 14 year old, an I guess she gat an iight ass. Actually, when ya think about it, she seems like da type to go down on-"

"RILEY!" Both Huey and Robert interrupted him.

"Nigga I'm just makin a point!" Riley folded his arms. "If anything, I know fo a fact dat _I'll_get some way befo' Huey does!"

"Boy yo ass is only thirteen!" Robert rolled his eyes. "Why you even thinkin about sex?"

"Huey only fourteen!"

"Yeah but he be fifteen in December," Robert argued. "And fifteen is really the year when things start happening with girls."

"Grandad," Huey slapped his face. "We're just doing schoolwork."

"Mmhm, I was your age too," Robert reminisced, ignoring him. "My first time was at eighteen, but you kids nowadays get too curious!" He then turned to Huey and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy tell me the truth," he said. "Have you ever….you know…..pet the dog?"

Huey's eyes grew wide as he yelled "Whoa! Grandad what the hell?!"

"It's a serious question boy!"

Riley was now on the floor laughing and holding his stomach. "Huey been beatin' his meat!" he laughed. "I wondered why we had mo' tissues in our garbage!"

"Boy shut yo ass up!" Robert hollered. "Didn't I catch yo ass in the act last week?"

Riley stopped. "Ay Grandad why yo gotta put a nigga on da spot like-…. I mean nigga I was pissin!" he then scrunched his nose up. "Plus, why you openin the doors when a niggas in da bathroom?"

"You were makin' noises I thought you done cut yoself ah sumthin'!"

"Nigga I said I was pissin!" Riley yelled back, clamping his hands on his ears. "Ahhh why we even talkin bout dis! You a gay ass nigga!"

"Call me dat one mo time!" Robert took off his belt and cracked it on the floor.

Thankfully for Huey, a knock at the door tore him away from the conversation. He sighed in relief and answered it as Robert and Riley continued arguing behind him.

"If you've come for a noise complaint you'll have to-" Huey stopped when he saw it was Jazmine standing there holding his books.

"You didn't show up." She said quietly. "And I kinda heard you and Mr. Freeman yelling."

"You didn't hear what he was talking about, did you?"

"Well….not exactly." Jazmine told him, blushing slightly.

"Not exactly?"

"I only heard up to the part where Riley started laughing."

Huey slapped his forehead. "Just, come on let's go up to my room before these idiots realize you're here."

They walked past Grandad and Riley, who were still arguing, and up to Huey's room. "Come on Grandad, I was just playin'." Riley cried running around the living room with Robert chasing him and swishing his belt.

The two finally managed to reach his room, well _their _room. Though he's protested about it enough, and there's the fact that he's almost fifteen years old, his Grandad still won't give Huey his own room. So every time he opens his door he has to deal with Riley's messy side.

Jazmine plopped down on Huey's bed and held her books in front of him. "Teach me, now."

"Don't order me around," Huey told her sitting down with her. "Before we start, what exactly do you not get about physics?"

"Just about everything." Jazmine threw her hands up.

"Well, I can't see why you have a hard time with this, it's kinda like math," Huey said. "And you're better than me at that."

"I don't see math anywhere in this," she pulled out her worksheet that had about two things written on it, one of them being her name. "Look how empty this is, I've been working on this since Tuesday."

"Okay, let me look this over." Huey took the paper from her and skimmed over it. "Well first of all when you-"

"Ay nigga!" Riley suddenly burst into the room. "Where's mah….aw Jazzy in here? Damn nigga you should keep yo door locked if you goan be doin all dat."

"Riley we're not doing anything." Huey sighed.

"Riight," Riley said winking at him. "Well if ya ain't doin nuthin then you won't mind if I sit here wit ya'll."

"Actually I think I'd be better if you went somewhere else," Jazmine said quietly. "Don't you think Cindy wants to hang with you?"

"C-Murder on her way now," Riley shrugged. "She bringin' our essentials."

"Like we don't know what that is," Huey said rolling his eyes before muttering "Potheads."

Riley just grinned as Jazmine raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you two started smoking?"

"Since last year, keep up wit ta times!" Riley said. "Nigga you know I stay wit a box of blacks! Matta fact I need ta freak one right about now." Riley went over and opened his dresser pulling out a black and mild. "Don't mind me."

"Riley get out." Huey growled.

"Nah nigga, you don't own me!" Riley said. "Plus dis mah room too!"

"I'm trying to help Jazmine," Huey said getting a little angry. "You're being a real distraction."

"Nigga we both know whatchu _really _wanna do," Riley smirked. "Ain't dat right Jazzy? We know what he up to." Jazmine blushed scarlet, covering her face with her book.

"Riley!" Huey yelled jumping at the younger Freeman.

Riley moved out the way and jumped on top of his older brother punching him in the sides. Jazmine sighed in annoyance at this, all she wanted was a little peaceful study date with Huey.

"Get off me, damn it!" Huey yelled throwing Riley over his shoulder.

Riley hit the wall and quickly scrambled up. He picked up his baseball bat and swinging it, Huey managed to dodge all the swings but he wasn't prepared for a swift kick to the groin from Riley.

"That's low!" Huey groaned in pain falling to the ground.

"Nigga ain't no such thang as a fair fight!" Riley yelled charging at him once more. This time, Huey acted quickly and jumped up, kicking Riley hard in the chest and sending him flying toward the door that just flew open.

"Ay wats crackin mah-..Whoa!" Cindy dodged the airborne Riley as he fell into the hallway. "Da fuck goin' on in here?"

"Nigga you ain't gonna get away wit dat!" Riley scrambled back up to attack again, but before he could move, Robert grabbed him by the wrist.

"What the hell is goin' on up here?!" he hollered.

"We was just wrestlin'," Riley told him with a fake smile. "Ain't nuthin' serious goin' on."

"Wrestlin? Well ya'll bettah quit befo' I bring out the title belt!" Robert warned, heading back downstairs and grumbling "Wrestlin' in mah house, shoot I wish a nigga would."

Riley shot a glare at Huey, who matched him with his own, and said "Dis ain't ova bitch."

"Chill out Reezy, you niggas be fightin' too much." Cindy shook her head. "Ya need ta relax yo' nerves, luckily I got somethin' just for dat." She then turned to Huey. "Ya'll tryna hit it wit us?"

"I like my braincells where they are." Huey said sitting down.

Jazmine looked a little curious but then said "No thanks."

"Shit, mo weed fo us den Reezy." Cindy said slapping Riley on the back. "C'mon nigga."

"Man we need ta get Ed and Rummy though." Riley suggested. "I ain't tryna face dis blunt."

"Aw nigga you soft," Cindy teased him by grabbing his ear. "You cain't take da weed."

"Nigga I ain't soft!" Riley defended smacking Cindy's hand away. "You da one dat be goin to sleep afta' smokin'. Plus we hittin' dis shit at yo house, yo peoples don't give a shit what we do, and you got mo' food."

"Whateva nigga, let's just go."

"Finally," Huey said as the two left them alone. "Now as I was saying-"

"Huey," Jazmine interrupted.

Huey glared at her, but Jazmine didn't pay any mind. "What?"

"Is what Riley said true?" she asked suspiciously. "About your 'intentions'?"

"What? No!" Huey seemed slightly flustered. "Why the hell would I want to do that with you?" He then cursed himself for how that came out.

"Oh I see," Jazmine predictably seemed offended. "You think it'd be the most disgusting thing in the world don't you?!"

"I didn't say that," Huey told her. "It's just…I'm only fourteen so I….damn it Jazmine stop looking at me like that!" Jazmine rolled her eyes at him.

"It's okay I understand," Jazmine said smiling all the sudden. Huey gave her a dumbfounded look, but shook his head and decided to chalk that one up to her volatile personality.

"Anyway," he looked at the textbook again. "Back to the homework assignment-"

"You wanna kiss?" Jazmine interrupted again, almost making Huey fall off his bed.

"What?!"

"You heard me," Jazmine spoke in her innocent tone. "I mean yeah we aren't dating, yet, but why can't we kiss?"

"Best friends don't kiss just out of the blue," Huey talked as if she were insane. "Well at least I don't. And exactly what do you mean by yet?"

"Since when have we been best friends?" She countered with her own question that Huey wouldn't comment on. "Come on you big baby it's just a kiss, we've kissed before."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have."

"I'm certain we haven't, aside from the two you sprang on me out of nowhere," Huey tapped his chin. "Nope, we definitely haven't."

"Remember last Christmas?" Jazmine reminded him. "You, me, mistletoe. It's kinda hard to forget."

Huey fell quiet at that memory, now he remembered why he hated mistletoe's so much. "Okay once, but-"

"_And _my thirteenth birthday!" Jazmine added. "Remember, you kissed me and said that that was my gift because you were too _cheap _to buy me a real gift."

"Jazmine I wish I had a father that showered me with money too," Huey said sarcastically. "Besides you told me that's what you wanted to make up for it, so that you wouldn't stay mad at me."

"So you see my point then," Jazmine concluded. "With our history, what's one more kiss?"

Huey sighed, he knew she was never gonna shut up about this. "Fine, but only _one _kiss," he said. "Then no more interruptions, just homework."

"That's all I ask," Jazmine smiled warmly making Huey feel that tightness in his chest again. Slowly, she crawled over to his side of the bed until she was inches away from him.

"Well?" she said almost in a whisper. "You gonna do it?"

"Shut up," Huey growled leaning just enough so that their lips touched slightly, just a little peck.

As he was about to pull away, though, Jazmine grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a stronger and deeper kiss. Huey's eyes shot open, as he tried to fight against her grip without hurting her. Eventually, he decided to just give her what she wanted and began kissing her back.

_This girl, she always has to be so difficult, _he thought to himself, _Whatever, it's not like this is bad. _When she relaxed her grip, he took that opportunity to pull away from her, and made sure to give her an extra hard glare to which she responded with a smack of her lips.

"You taste like chocolate," she laughed, looking him over. "Dark chocolate."

"Was that a racial joke?" he asked seriously. "And yes, I did have some candy earlier. Can we get on with this homework?" Jazmine nodded. "Good, now what I was trying to explain was-"

"Boy, it got quiet up there for a moment. I hope you ain't doin' nuthin you ain't supposed to!" Robert called from downstairs. "Don't let him seduce you, cutie pie."

Jazmine giggled as Huey groaned and slapped himself on the forehead.

**A/N: Not really much to say, just keeping it going. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Pinky swears and promises **

It wasn't long before the chilling breeze of November came and went and were replaced by the shivering cold snowy December weather. Winter in Woodcrest was usually Huey's favorite time. Not because of Christmas, he actually didn't like that holiday very much, and not because his birthday was during the winter, he truly despised his birthdays. He just happened to prefer cold weather, it usually meant no one would bother him or come knocking on his door at 9 am.

Then again, it also meant that he'd be forced to tag along with Jazmine whenever she went out, seeing as Tom didn't like her going anywhere alone and Jazmine didn't want her father following her everywhere. Which is where Huey comes in. So now here he sat, with mild protest, at the food court in the mall with Jazmine, Riley and Cindy.

What a joyous group that is.

"So, any of you want anything special for Christmas?" Jazmine spoke up, sipping her latte.

"Shit, nuthin' different than what every playa wants." Riley smirked. "Money, clothes and hoes."

"I don't know what I want, pretty much gat errthang I need." Cindy shrugged. "Well havin' a new phone wouldn't be so bad. Neither would gettin' me a new chain."

"What about you Huey?" Jazmine asked.

"I don't care," he said. "I don't really need anything."

"You gots to be da lamest nigga on the planet," Riley said. "You don't even want a new phone, dat damn dinosaur you got is pathetic man."

"Shut up Riley," Huey said not looking up from his magazine.

"Well I'm definitely wanting those new Jimmy Choo shoes," Jazmine said proudly.

"Ooo," Cindy said excitedly. "You talkin 'bout da ones in red?!" The moment she said that, everyone at the table gave her rather perplexed looks. "I-I mean, Jimmy Choos? Nigga I fucks wit Jordans!"

"Of course," Huey rolled his eyes.

"Anyway ain't Ceasar s'posed to be comin' back when skoo out?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he said sometime at end of the semester." Huey answered. "Semester ends next Friday so we might see him between then and New Year's."

"Semester ends next Friday?" Jazmine suddenly looked horrified. "Oh no! That means mid-terms start this week!"

"Why you stressin'?" Cindy asked. "Yo grades is straight, hell you doin' bettah dan me an I gat A's and B's."

"I've got one lousy C though," Jazmine said. "Physics."

"Why you take at class anyway?" Cindy folded her arms and shook her head. "You shoulda stuck ta integrated science like I did."

"I took that in 8th grade," Jazmine said. "Besides Huey was taking it so-"

"So you figured it'd be an easy A," Huey finished for her. "Jazmine, you're really an idiot."

"No I'm not!" Jazmine protested. "And that's not the reason I took the class!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and looked at Riley. "Ima bout ta go get mah munch on," she told him. "Ya'll want anything?"

"Get me some curly fries from dat Arby's ova dere." Riley said. "Extra large."

"I gatchu," Cindy said. "Jazzy? Huey?"

"Um, I'd like a milkshake."

"That doesn't make sense, you're eating ice cream during the winter." Huey interjected.

"So what? I want ice cream." Jazmine said sticking her tongue out at him. Huey just shook his head and went back to his magazine, if she wanted to freeze even more, then let her.

"Hey I just realized," she spoke up suddenly. "You've gotten a little taller."

"Really?" Huey asked sarcastically. "Because I thought I was getting shorter, you know how those growth spurts work."

"No need for the sarcasm," she snapped. "So exactly how tall are you now?"

Huey shrugged. "I don't measure myself like Riley." He said. "Poor guy is just wishing he'd grow an inch."

"Fuck you," Riley told him absentmindedly as he was too busy watching a bunch of girls walk by them.

"Isn't your birthday this weekend?" Jazmine asked, to which she received a slight nod. "You're so lucky, you get birthday gifts _and _Christmas gifts!"

"That's not how it works, especially with Grandad," Huey responded, sipping his coffee some more. "Hell, I'll be lucky to get socks from him."

"Still, that's two good things to celebrate in one day."

Huey simply responded with a shrug and turned back to his reading material. Jazmine sighed, wondering to herself why she even bothered trying anymore.

_It's already been two months_, she thought,_ He hasn't even brought it up, God I wish he'd just get it over with. _

Huey took noticed of Jazmine's staring and said "What you've never seen a black man before?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"Whatever."

"Man just get it ova wit already," Riley said looking at the two of them. "I mean, even I can feel dis atmosphere."

"Again you surprise me with your ability to use bigger words," Huey told him. "I think I should by a box of cookies, just to give you one every time you get past that ghetto vocabulary of yours."

"Whateva, avoid my question all you want," Riley grinned turning back to the ass he was staring at. "Ay look at dat flat board of an ass, I know she don't get no action!"

"Riley, why are you judging girls on their butts?" Jazmine asked.

"Cuz, mane." Riley said. "If a bitch ain't gat an ass den she ain't got nuttin, I don't care if she got double d on her chest, if she flat she ain't all that." He gestured to the girl he was talking about. "It's all about da asses, an I ain't just talkin about black folk either, white folks are startin' ta appreciate ass mo' dan titties now a days."

Jazmine rolled her eyes good naturally. "So what about mine?" she giggled, making actually look at her this time.

"What?" Huey spit out some of his coffee. "Jazmine, why do you need to know?"

"Cuz nigga she want to," Riley waved him off. "Stand up fo me." Jazmine did as she was told and turned around a bit. "I like it, it's gat da perfect roundness fo' someone yo' age, like half a basketball. I'll bet when you get older, you could make some bank off it."

"Really?" she asked. "I thought I was rather flat."

"Nah, nah," Riley said. "See yo' momma wasn't all dat flat, she gat herself a nice body too. Like even yo' titties is pretty big fo' yo age." He gave her another look over. "Damn Jazzy, if you keep growing yo goan be a fine ass chick."

"Hmm, I never knew that." Jazmine smiled. "Thanks Riley."

"Why are we talking about this?" Huey asked chin still dripping from the coffee he'd just spit out.

"Well what do you think?" Jazmine asked giving him a view of her backside. "Do _you _like my butt, Huey?" The young African American could tell she was just doing this to tick him off, but he nearly came close to telling her what he _really _thought of her physical appearance before Riley interrupted.

"Dayum!" He suddenly yelled out. "Look at dat fine ass right there!"

Both Jazmine and Huey looked over to see who he was referring to, there was a girl standing in line in front of an Arby's wearing some blue basketball shorts with a white T-shirt. The sight of her ass even made Huey arch both his eyebrows and drop his jaw slightly, looks like he was going to have to chalk that one up to his 'nigga instincts'.

"Hold up, ima bout ta holla at dat." Riley announced getting up and hurrying towards the blonde.

"Wait a minute," Jazmine tapped her chin. "Wasn't Cindy wearing exactly what that girl is now?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Huey narrowed his eyes. "She's wearing the same ponytail too, and shoes, and..." He trailed off at the sudden realization and looked at Jazmine, both of them started chuckling slightly and turned back to where Riley was headed.

"Hey lil mama, wats dat age?" Riley asked the girl.

"Reezy?" Cindy turned around, giving him a weird look. "What are you doin'?"

Riley's eyes widened as he backed away slowly. "C-Murder?!" he said. "Say swear!"

"Whuz you tryna holla at me?" Cindy asked eyebrow arching.

"N-Naw, ya see I thought you whuz sumbody else an-" Riley was at a loss as words as Cindy smirked slightly.

"You crazy Reezy," she chuckled. "Next time, pay attention to what yo' homie be wearin' befo' tryna holla at a chick."

Riley, feeling stupid as hell, walked back to his table to see Huey and Jazmine trying to hold in her laughter.

"Shut up!" he yelled blushing. "I ain't know it was her iight?!"

"Sure Riley," Huey grinned. "You know you wanna tear dat ass up." Riley growled at the role reversal Huey just played.

"Ay at least I can appreciate a nice ass when I see it," Riley said. "Shit, you cain't even tell yo own girlfriend she gat a nice ass. Gatta have yo lil brotha do it fo you."

"Yeah that would be a bad thing," Huey groaned his smile gone for the day. "If she were my girlfriend, but she isn't."

_Though I wish I were, _Jazmine thought bitterly. _Jerk._

"Nigga is you blind?" Riley asked. "Whether you know it or not, ya'll been datin' since yaw wuz ten years old!"

"Back," Cindy said suddenly. "What I miss? Besides the fact that Reezy tried to holla at me."

"Huey and Riley are arguing again," Jazmine explained. already tired of it.

Cindy giggled, in an extremely girlish way, interrupting the argument and making everybody stop yet again and stare at her again.

"Cindy," Jazmine said. "Are you alright? First you're getting excited over shoes now you're giggling. I think something must be wrong with you."

"I concur."

"Fo sho."

"Y-Yeah I'm iight," Cindy told tjem. "Prolly just feelin' a lil lightheaded from dat weed I hit yesterday." Jazmine narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend as she handed Riley his curly fries.

"Cindy, can we talk?" Jazmine asked. "Alone?"

"Well actually I'm tryna smash dese-"

Jazmine grabbed her arm and pulled her out of hearing range from the two boys. "Ay nigga," Cindy growled. "Why you goin' and tearing a nigga away from her food?"

"You're turning into a girl," Jazmine smiled smugly.

Cindy's face deadpanned. "Well ah think I've been a girl for 15 years so-"

"No I mean like a girly girl!" Jazmine said. "Like me!"

"W-What?" Cindy jumped back. "N-Nigga you crazy, I'm a hood nigga I ain't no girly girl."

"Really?" Jazmine asked grinning. "Then may I ask what did you buy today?"

"A-A chain!" Cindy said, clutching her bag defensively. "Wit a big C on it, plus I ain't buy it I stole it!"

"Let me see it then," Jazmine smirked.

Cindy didn't budge at first, but then she gave in handed her the bag hanging her head in defeat, Jazmine victoriously looked inside the bag and almost squealed.

"You got the new Jimmy Choos I was talking about! _With _the receipt!"she said excitedly. "You are girly! Finally I'm not the only real girl in this group, no offense." Cindy looked extremely embarrassed and covered her face with her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Look," the blonde began, in a completely different proper tone. "I'll admit I am getting a tad bit…ugh…..you know. But see, this ain't gonna work, I mean if I become like the stereotypical white girl then Reezy won't hang out with me anymore. I mean I still like smoking weed, and I'll never quit smoking blacks, but I also wanna dress in some tight jeans that show off my nice ass and cute shoes and stuff like that."

"Ohh," Jazmine was still trying to get over the fact that Cindy wasn't talking like a gangsta. "So you're still a wannabe gangsta, but you're a girly wanna be gangsta?"

"Who's says I'm a wannabe?" Cindy asked. "Anyway, that's not the only reason I wanna do it."

"Oh there's more?"

"See it all started a few weeks ago when I turned fifteen," Cindy said. "It's like a spell came over me, I stopped watching gangland so often, I began giggling and getting excited over a pair of stupid heels, hell I even started talking "properly" and not like a gangsta anymore! But the worst thing of all is that I started…..getting attracted to guys."

"Well that's normal." Jazmine said. "Actually, for a while I thought you'd end up liking girls. I mean, you _did _watch that girl on girl video with Riley."

"What? It was hot, I can see myself getting down with another chick," Cindy shrugged. "Anyway, we're not talking about that. We're talking about me liking guys, one guy in particular." She took in a breath. "This may come as a shock to you, but I like…..well I think I wanna go out with….ya see a certain someone has perked my interest an-"

"You like Riley." Jazmine said.

"How'd you know?"

"It was obvious," Jazmine explained. "I saw how you were around him, how you _always _followed him, did everything he did."

"Like you and Huey?"

"Yeah like me an….hey!"

"Chill out, I've know for about a few months." Cindy laughed. "You've liked him since we were kids."

Jazmine sighed and nodded. "So I guess we got a thing for the Freeman brothers."

"Mmhm," Cindy agreed. "I mean you have to admit, they _are _cute."

"Of course!" she said. "Drop dead gorgeous in my opinion."

"You've got it bad, girl."

Jazmine folded her arms and tapped her chin. "Hey I have an idea," she said. "Let's pinky swear."

"Pinky swear on what?"

"That before the end of next year, we'll make the Freeman brothers ours," Jazmine said.

Cindy thought it over and nodded approvingly. "Sounds good," she said linking her pinky with Jazmine's. "But we also promise not to tell _anyone _about what's going on with me."

"Okay then."

Meanwhile, while the girls talked more, Riley and Huey were still sitting at the table with the former starting to have a mild freakout.

"Man I swear!" he gasped, clutching his chest. "I think…..oh mah God it cain't but true…I think I'm startin' ta like Cindy! Aw hell naw I just called her Cindy!"

Huey, while it was rather amusing to him, sat there sipping his coffee. "How's that a problem?" he asked. "I can admit that she's pretty cute, and she's not that bad of a girl minus the wannabe gangsta attitude."

"Who's a wannabe? Listen nigga," Riley pointed a finger at him. "Cindy, see there I go again, ain't just no gurl. Ats mah ride or die nigga, the nigga dat been dere since I was eight, man! You ain't gat a clue how it is to start likin' someone dat been yo best friend fo a long time!" Huey's face deadpanned at Riley, who immediately realized his mistake. "Aw, my bad. You know exactly what I'm goin' through."

"Yeah, I do." Huey sighed. "It ain't pretty."

"Sho ain't, man I don't wanna like C-Murder! We drug dealin' weed smokin' car stealin' police hatin' niggas fo life. I don't wanna fuck dat up!" Riley groaned. "And here I thought I wuz neva goan fall fo only one gurl!" He let his head hang from the chair, sitting there in silence for a while. "So, what we gonna do?"

"Well, you could just wait." Huey said. "That's what I've been doin' in the past couple of months. Waiting to see if the feelings just go away."

"How's dat workin fo you?"

"Not good, hell they're probably stronger now."

"So I guess dere's only one solution." He said. "We gatta…..date 'em."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Huey said. "Let's not be hasty, I mean what if it don't work out?"

"Den we fucked nigga," Riley said. "I ain't no pussy ass nigga iight. Ima go afta what I want, and what I want is Cindy Mcpherson ya feel me?"

"But you can't just expect me to walk up to Jazmine and be like 'I wanna go out' all the sudden." Huey told him. "I mean yeah she pretty much told me the same thing but-"

"Huh? She said she want you?!" Riley said. "Nigga why ain't you say yes den?!"

"Because I still don't understand how I feel about her." Huey reminded him. "Besides, you know how I've always been to her. How am I supposed to just changed how I've been around her for almost five years?"

"Dats some ol' bullshit!" Riley yelled. "Nigga you just told me you liked her, an now a nigga goan change da story? Nigga please!"

"Riley you just don't understand I-"

"Oh I understand iight," Riley interrupted. "A nigga scared of pussy! Nigga yo dick prolly little, no homo, an you don't won't nobody dat see you errday ta find out!"

"That's got nothing to do with it." Huey shot back.

"Den what?" Riley asked. "What exactly is makin' you say no to a fine piece a ass like Jazmine? Shit she da came up ta me wit all dat Ida been done said goan an do whatcha gatta do, but yo bitch ass all like 'I don't know' like some ol' bitch nigga! I'm ashamed to be yo brotha! Yo _little _brotha!"

Huey sighed, slapping his hand over his head, he knew Riley was completely right, well minus the accusation he made. "You're right."

"What? Yo dick lil? Nigga I don't wanna know about-"

"No!" Huey said. "I'm talking about everything else. Look, I'll make a deal with you."

"Iight, I'm all ears."

"By the end of the semester, we'll decide whether we want Jazmine and Cindy or not." Huey suggested. "How's that?"

"Man I already _know _I want Cindy!" Riley protested. "You da nigga dats unsure."

"Oh yeah?" Huey challenged. "Tell me, do you want Cindy to be your only girlfriend or just your fuck buddy?" Riley opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly paused. "That's what I thought."

"Iight, iight." Riley said. "But if you bitch out, I'm tellin errbody dat you whuz watchin basketball wives yesterday!"

"I was flipping through the channels!" Huey said.

"Dey don't know dat." Riley grinned evilly. Huey rolled his eyes and shook hands with his younger brother. They sat back down in silence for a bit.

"Nigga where dem chicks at?" Riley said. "We look hella gay sittin' hur by ourselves."

"Riley shut up."

**A/N: This was probably the chapter I had to revise the most. Oh well, until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Birthday blues**

Huey hated birthdays. He honestly, truly, genuinely hated birthdays, specifically, his birthday. December 12th had finally rolled around, and Huey was dead set on making sure everyone forgot, unfortunately that was nearly impossible with a person like Jazmine as your acquaintance. Most people his age relished the thought of getting older and closer to that age of eighteen, and Huey really was looking forward to being that age himself, however it was the four (soon to be three) years in between that he wasn't looking forward to.

He didn't know why he hated his birthday so much, he just did. The only thing he saw birthdays as is getting closer and closer to death, there was nothing to celebrate. But of course he was seen as "abnormal" and "weird". One thing he did find annoying about his birthday was the fact that Jazmine just _had _to throw him a party, like it was her life mission. He had expressed time after time that he wanted no such thing, but the puffy haired mixed girl just laughed at him and promised he would have fun with a bunch of people he didn't even talk to, like she knew what was best for him.

So here he was on December 12th, sitting in the kitchen and wearing the birthday hat that Jazmine begged him to wear. He wanted nothing to do with the loud party going on in the living room, so he settled for staying out of sight. It's not like anyone would miss him anyone, no one probably even cared where he went.

"There you are, birthday boy!" Looks like he spoke too soon. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you're supposed to be enjoying _your _party."

"A party I didn't want," he reminded her.

The mulatto girl rolled her eyes and headed back towards the living room. "Well you have to come out eventually, you can't hide forever."

"Sure I can, as long as you don't keep stalking me," he responded as she leaves the kitchen. He cringes when he hears the sound of his stupid brother yelling at someone over the crappy music. He thanked whatever deity up there that his grandad had went out for the night, or else it'd be much louder in that room. Realizing he couldn't stand anymore, he sighed and got up to head upstairs where he could be quieter.

"Hey great party Huey!" a random kid he didn't even know told him.

"Huey! You know how to throw a party!" Another kid calls.

Huey just nods to the both of them and hurries up the stairs toward his room, when he opened his door he was greeted with the sight of two kids that he recognized from one of his classes on his bed making out.

Huey wouldn't classify himself as being "prudish" or anything like that, so seeing two teenagers making out and fondling one another didn't bother him. But, seeing two guys make out is an occasion for him to be at least shocked.

"Uhhh," one of the guys said. "Happy birthday?"

Huey stares at the two of them for a few seconds, then closes his eyes and turns away. "You know what? Just don't get anything on the sheets." And with that he closed his door. _What else can go wrong today? _He groaned inwardly.

"Ay young niggas! What's crackin up in here?!"

He just had to ask.

Huey growled slightly and looked downstairs to see that Ed and Rummy had apparently crashed their party.

"Ed! Whatchu doin' here?!" Riley asked. "Ain't nothin' poppin' off is it?"

"Naw, we just heard noises comin' from ya'll house," Ed waved Riley off. "Thought sumthin' whuz goin' down. You niggas is just partyin'."

"Ay, why don't ya'll chill out here wit us?"

"Naw, dis ain't our type of scene," Rummy said. "Plus, we grown."

"So are dey," Riley interrupted him, pointing to a few older looking girls dancing to the music. "Eighteen and-"

"Legal," Ed licked his lips. "Let's get dis shit crackin'!"

Huey shook his head and just headed straight to his grandad's room, he knew it would be dead quiet in there. He quickly closed the door, flopped on the king sized bed, and started to let himself relax a little. However, just before he could, he heard voices right outside of the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Huey furrowed his brow, quickly recognizing Jazmine's voice.

"Nothing," another voice, this one not so familiar, spoke. "Unless you _want _me to do something."

"Jake, no." Jazmine sounded a bit distressed. "I just want to get back to the party."

Huey immediately felt his protective instincts turn on, quickly he made his way toward the door to listen better. "Damn it," he muttered. "What has she gotten herself into now?"

"Aw c'mon Jazmine," Jake tried to talk smoothly. "No one's here, they're all downstairs enjoying the party."

"I said no."

"What's the problem? Didn't you have a crush on me?" Something about what he said made Huey grit his teeth and growl slightly.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Huey could tell Jazmine was disgusted, good girl. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"Who?" Jake sounded as if he didn't believe her. "Because I hear you're single and looking, at least that's what Facebook says. You know what they say about girls who are single and looking."

"Hey! Where are you touching?!" Jazmine yelled angrily. Huey, having finally heard enough, roughly grabbed the doorknob. "I told you, I already have a boyfriend!"

"Who? Who is your so called boyfriend?" Now Jake was getting angry. "Is he here? Does he exist? Please show me, I'd love to get to know your imaginary boyfriend."

"And I'm sure he'd love to get to know you," the sound of another voice and a tight grip on his shoulder made Jake freeze in fear.

"H-Huey?" Huey gave Jazmine a nod. "Er...I mean, hey baby."

"Huey? Huey Freeman?!" Jake asked in disbelief. "_You're _Jazmine's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Huey glared at him and grabbed Jazmine by the waist. "I'm not sure if I heard right, but I think you were trying something funny with her."

"O-Of course not man," Jake said. "I was just asking for directions to the...bathroom?"

Huey shot the scared boy a death glare and pointed across the hall. "The door on the left," he said. "Oh and change your pants, I can smell you from here." Jake nodded and hurried toward the bathroom as fast as he possibly could.

Jazmine looked up at Huey apologetically and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You really need to stay out of trouble," he told her. "What if next time you're caught in a dark alley?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jazmine huffed. "He just came out of nowhere and thought I was actually going to go out with him."

"I'm sure he wanted something else," Huey told her. "And it had nothing to do with dating you."

"Anyway, thanks again Huey." Jazmine gave him another hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I, the mere thought scares me," Huey said seriously, deciding to indulge her and reciprocate with a one-armed hug. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Hey, where are you going? It's almost time for you to open your gifts!" Jazmine whined. "You could at least do that, since you won't enjoy your own party."

"I don't want any presents," Huey told her closing the door. Just as he climbs back onto the bed, the door reopens with Jazmine walking right in, climbing on the bed with him.

"Come on, what kind of person doesn't like getting gifts?" she asked sweetly.

"Me," Huey says bluntly. "Look, just leave them where they are. I'll open them eventually."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Well can I at least give you my gift?"

"No."

"Come on! I'm missing the party!"

"Then go, I'm not stopping you."

"But I want to give you my giiiifffffttttt." She stretches the last word out.

"I said no, now leave me alone-"

Jazmine glares at him for a few seconds, before her eyes begin welling with her infamous crocodile tears. Huey hated those tears almost as much as he hated her real ones.

"Fine," He gives in. "Just don't start those tears, they're annoying."

She smile and suddenly goes under the bed, pulling out a rectangular shaped box. "Here ya go."

"Why didn't you just tell me it was right there and leave?"

"Because I wanna give it to you myself silly," Jazmine giggled. "Now go on, open it."

Huey sighs, the only thing he knows that will calm him down every time Jazmine is annoying. Huey pulls off the wrapping paper, expecting it to be some stupid shirt she bought or shoes, however he was slightly surprised when he saw that it was a book. And not just any book, it was an autobiography of Frederick Douglass, written by Douglass himself.

"So?" Jazmine asks.

"Um, I gotta say, I'm surprised," Huey says, eyebrows raised. "This is actually something I think I'll enjoy, thanks Jazmine."

"I'm happy to make you happy," Jazmine smiled warmly. "And thanks again for helping me out, you're a real sweetie."

She leans in and kisses Huey softly on the lips, just a small peck to show her appreciation. However, Huey found himself in a precarious situation. He'd just been given a pretty good gift, by a female who he himself has to admit is at least physically attractive to him. So when said female leaned in and gave him a kiss, he sort of lost control for a second and found himself pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

Huey half expected to be slapped or pushed, but Jazmine didn't fight him. She just accepted the stronger kiss, and even encouraged it by matching his passion. He suddenly felt her soft hands begin to go under his shirt, rubbing against his mocha colored skin. The innocent girl moaned softly, her hands trailing from his chest, to his abs, to his waist. It was when she tugged onto his belt softly that Huey finally was snapped back into reality, and pulled himself away from her.

"W-What's wrong?" Jazmine asks breathlessly. "Am I not doing it right?"

"I'm sorry, I….I don't know what came over me," Huey shook his head. What the hell was happening to him? It wasn't two minutes ago that he wanted to get as far away from her as possible, now here he was making out with her.

Hormones were weird as hell.

"Huey," Jazmine whispered to him. "It's alright, you didn't do anything I didn't like." She tried kissing him again but Huey backed away. "What the hell?!"

"Jazmine, no," he refused her. "We can't do this, hell we're not even together."

"We can be, even if it's just for the moment," the mulatto told him. "I want this, I want _you_." She tugged on his shirt. "And you want me, or else none of that would have happened."

"Jazmine, I'm a fifteen year old boy." Huey explained. "You could have just been almost any girl and that would've happened."

Jazmine stilled and turned to look at him, both shocked and hurt. Her eyes began to well up with tears, and this time they weren't the fake ones.

"I guess you've already given me your answer then," She said, holding back a sob. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Jazmine I-"

"No. I understand." She held up a hand. "I won't bring it up anymore, I promise." Jazmine got up and began opening the door, but stopped right in the middle of leaving. "Happy birthday Huey." The hurt in her voice was evident, and Huey tried to speak again but Jazmine had already shut the door.

Huey clenched his fist and fell back onto the bed, utterly pissed off with himself. He buried his face into his hands and let out a frustrated noise. Before he could start to curse himself out, he heard the door fly open.

"Ay mane, why Jazmine run an' leave da party for?" Riley asked walking in.

"Yeah, and she was cryin'," Cindy added glaring at Huey. "Da fuck did you do?"

"Guys," he said in a tired voice, not looking up from his hands. "Can I just be left alone for a while?"

"What's wrong whitchu?"

"C-Murder," Riley said. "Uh, can you go get me a black real quick?"

"Whateva," Cindy shrugged, understanding what he meant and leaving the two brothers alone.

"Iight mane, I ain't no expert psychologists or nuthin', but sumthin' tell me you even mo' depressed than you usually is," Riley folded his arms. "An' I know it got to do wit Jazzy."

"Riley, not now."

"Nah brah, real talk," Riley gave her a serious look. "Look, I ain't bein' Young Reezy right now, I'm bein' Riley Freeman, yo little brotha. Tell me whats up."

Huey groaned, he knew he was gonna regret this, but he was severely incapable of handling this alone. Who knows, maybe Riley might actually be of some help.

"We kissed."

"Whatchu mean?"

"I mean we kissed, me and Jazmine," Huey told him. "I mean _really _kiss, not like some little peck."

"Ohhh," Riley arched an eyebrow. "Iight den, what's da problem? I thought we said we whuz gonna-"

"No Riley," Huey interrupted. "_I _kissed her, and we almost….."

Riley's eyes shot open in genuine surprise. "Ya'll whuz bout ta fuck?"

"That's the blunt way of putting it," Huey nodded. "But yeah, it might have gotten that far."

"Boo!" Riley yelled. "You a bitch nigga!"

"Riley! You're not helping."

"Nah nigga, I'm bein' real." Riley said. "I thought you liked her."

"I never said that for sure!" Huey countered. "That was the whole problem, remember?"

Riley gave him a looked Huey had never seen him give before, almost as if he pitied him. Huey didn't like that.

"Big brah, think about yo situation for a second," he said. "You got dis fine ass girl, dat you obviously like, an' want ta be witchu and you turnin' her down? For what?"

"It's not that simple," Huey says. "Jazmine and I…we're not like you and Cindy. You two are almost perfect for one another, Jazmine and I are exact opposites."

"So?" Riley shrugged. "Man, I don't know much skoo shit but I think I heard da teacher say one time in English dat opposites attract."

"Riley that's science."

"Whateva brah, I don't know for sho." Riley said getting up. "Ima leave you alone, but here's mah little piece of advice. Sooner or later she gonna stop watin' fo yo ass, and she gonna be taken by another nigga. So I think you need to quit bein' a pussy and get yo bitch, befo' another nigga bust in her." And with that, he turned and left Huey alone in the room.

The older Freeman took in what his younger brother said, he sighed and lied back on the bed, wanting some peace and quiet to think things over. Just as he felt himself begin to relax again, he heard the sound of Riley yelling.

"Ahh! There's two niggas kissin' on mah bed!"

**A/N: I really hated the original version of this chapter, it was just so bad...anyway, until next time.**

**Feedback is love.**


End file.
